


Never

by scatteredlogic



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-29
Updated: 2005-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteredlogic/pseuds/scatteredlogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione reacts to Severus' sentence by the Wizengamot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never

Horrified, Hermione stared as the Wizengamot exiled Severus Snape. Numb, she barely heard the words of his sentence.

"...Potter and Dumbledore dead..."

"...conflicting testimony from Lucius..."

"...Death Eater..."

"...spy..."

"...no verifiable proof..."

"...shall be merciful..."

"...wand broken, exiled to the Muggle..."

The sharp crack of Severus' wand echoed through the courtroom and shattered her trance. Furious, Hermione surged to her feet, her wand in her hands.

She met his eyes. "I love you, and I'll never leave you."

Severus saw her intent and shouted "No!" but was too late.

Another broken wand fell to the floor.

" _Never,_ " she said fiercely.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LiveJournal's grangersnape100 community.


End file.
